Supermercado
by Strugberry
Summary: One Shot- ¿Qué había de equivocado ahí? Todo se veía bien. Si fuera otra persona —un poco menos pelirroja, más amable y menos Natasha, tal vez—, seguro lo felicitaría por su excelente trabajo. Él lo haría. Pero de nuevo, aquí la enojada era Natasha. Miró los comestibles frente él, no veía ningún problema. Sólo esperaba que el regaño de esta vez no fuera tan duro como el ultimo.


**Avengers no me pertenece —obviamente—, sólo la trama es mía, hago esto sin fines de lucro y únicamente pedí a los personajes prestados, puedo cambiar nombres, y ¡presto! nada que ver con el trabajo del Señor Stan Lee.**

 **Supermercado**

* * *

Natasha entró en la cocina y notó las bolsas sobre la Isla. Inmediatamente, fue sobre ella, sabía lo que había dentro, se había encargado —bueno, tal vez no personalmente, pero había dado instrucciones muy específicas—, casi personalmente de eso.

Sacó uno a uno los elementos de cada una de las bolsas. Al principio, todo normal; nada de que alarmarse. Después, sus fosas nasales comenzaron a abrir y cerrarse. Estaba luchando muy duro para no golpear lo primero que tuviera a mano —el pobre tostador no tenía la culpa— . Terminó por colocar todo sobre la Isla, tenía todos los artículos frente a ella en una perfecta y ordenada fila. Quién pasara por ahí, sólo vería comestibles meticulosamente ordenados, pero la verdad iba mucho más allá de eso. Oh, claro que sí, que le preguntaran a Natasha si no.

Trató de calmarse un poco, un día de estos explotaría gracias a la estupidez de otra persona.

—Barton. Llamó con voz controlada, no quería asustarlo... aún.

—¿Sí, Nat? Contestó Clint desde la sala, arrugando un poco el ceño, estaba viendo una película de Jennifer Aniston. Nada requería más de su atención en ese momento que Jennifer Aniston.

—Dime que es esto que tengo al frente. Ahora.

Clint noto la amenaza en su voz, tanto tiempo junto a ella lo volvió un experto en saber cuando metía la pata. Dios, era jodidamente bueno haciéndolo. De repente, Jennifer Aniston no era tan graciosa. Ya había visto 13 veces esa película, lo volvería a hacer más tarde.

—¿Lo que encargaste del Supermercado? Preguntó, dudoso. Sabía que había metido la pata, lo difícil era saber en qué.

—No. Esto no es lo que yo pedí —hizo una pausa, tenía que escoger muy bien sus palabras —. Ven aquí, Barton. Sí, había escogido bien sus palabras, pero el tono lúgubre, no; Clint estaba aterrado.

Rayos. Tal vez había olvidado algo... no. Estaba seguro de haber tachado todo de la lista. Leche, huevos, tomate, pan, aderezo, jamón, lechuga y queso. Todo para preparar uno de esos locos Sandwishes que preparaba Natasha. ¡Hasta había comprado un jugo, pensando en ella! Pero claro, jamás podrá hacer algo sin meter la pata.

Clint caminó a la cocina, se sentía como un sentenciado a muerte. Era Natasha después de todo, nadie podía culparlo por sentirse así. Ni siquiera el Cap. Llegó frente a la fila de comestibles, la puerta cerrándose detrás de la pelirroja quién se mantuvo detrás de él todo el camino a la Isla.

—Dime, Barton. ¿Qué es lo que vez aquí? A Clint le recorrió un sudor frío. ¿Tan rápido con las preguntas difíciles?

—Uhm... lo que pediste. Respondió después de pensarlo un poco. Dios, no había una respuesta segura a esa pregunta.

—¿Y qué más? Preguntó Natasha casi al instante. Claramente estaba irritada.

—¿Y un jugo? ¿Pero qué es lo que le pasaba? ¿Acaso no le gustaba ese sabor? Pero si lo había tomado antes...

Frente a él, ordenados en una perfecta fila, amontonados con lo de su especie se encontraban:

Una lechuga, dos rodajas de queso, tres botellas medianas de aderezo Ranch, 4.1 kilos de jamón, cinco aceitunas, seis huevos, siete tomates y ocho barras de pan blanco. Justo lo que Natasha había pedido. Ah, y una lata de jugo de manzana.

¿Qué había de equivocado ahí? Todo se veía bien. Si fuera otra persona —un poco menos pelirroja, más amable y menos Natasha, tal vez—, seguro lo felicitaría por su excelente trabajo. Él lo haría. Pero de nuevo, aquí la enojada era Natasha; mejor no desviarse del tema.

—Dime, y más vale que sea una buena excusa, dime, exactamente, por qué sólo hay dos rodajas de queso. Entiendo lo del aderezo y el jamón, incluso el pan. Mucha gente vive aquí —Natasha tomó una profunda respiración, necesitaba la paciencia de Buda para sobrevivir su día a día —. ¡¿Pero como, en el planeta tierra, Clint Barton, se te ocurre comprar todo esto, así?!

Clint reprimió un grito y dio un paso hacia tras, completamente aterrorizado de lo que podría hacer Natasha. La quería, sí, pero no estaba seguro cuanto lo quería ella a él en momentos así. Barton se mordió la lengua, debió haberlo sabido; esa lista era un poco extraña después de todo.

—L-Lo que tú pediste, Tasha. Contestó nervioso. Natasha, al oír eso, dio unos pocos pasos hacia Clint. Nada como la intimidación para hacer sentir bien a cualquier asesino.

—Estas tratando de decir, ¿qué fue mi culpa? Tal vez no entendí bien.

Para este momento, Natasha estaba prácticamente sobre Clint, lo había arrinconado en el refrigerador y puesto su brazo, no sin lucir amenazadora, a un lado de su cabeza. Ella estaba furiosa, llamas centelleando en su mirada, como si lanzara rayos. Por supuesto, para el horrorizado Clint, eran mejor los rayos; prefería ser carbonizado al instante que lidiar con las últimamente muy alteradas hormonas de la pelirroja.

—N-No... Pero Clint se calla, asustado como nunca antes al notar como los ojos de Natasha se agüadean y ella comienza a temblar. Dios, no. Ultron, Loki, los Chitoris, quien sea, pero que lo saquen de ahí. Completamente asustado, lo único que atina a hacer es pasar un brazo por su espalda y dar unas bruscas palmadas. Ambos son asesinos entrenados para cualquier situación, no para enfrentarse a cualquiera de estos episodios.

—¡Soy tan mala! ¡Soy gruñona, gorda y asusto a las personas! Natasha rompe en lagrimas y jadeo mientras que Clint sigue sin saber que hacer.

En ese momento, un sudoroso Capitán América entra en la cocina. Lo que ve, no le gusta nada. Ni un poco. Natasha —su esposa— esta llorando en los brazos de Clint. Steve se fijó mejor en ambos, y en cuanto vio el abultado y hermoso vientre de su esposa, se calmo un poco. Si la actitud de Natasha no alejaba a la mayoría de los hombres, seguro lo hacía el estomago de 8 meses que tenía. Incluso si ese hombre era Clint Barton. Es el mejor amigo de su esposa, y sí, tambien es compañero de ambos y Clint moriría por él, también sabía eso, pero aún así, cuando Natasha y Clint estaban solos —o abrazándose— no se sentía del todo cómodo.

Su mirada se encontró con la de Clint, quien tenía los ojos desorbitados, con cara de no estarla pasando mejor que él y apuntando a la pelirroja en sus brazos para que se la quitara de encima. Steve entendió eso en menos de un segundo, y con delicadeza, posó su mano en el hombro de ella, para que se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí, se girara y dejara de abrazar al apestoso Clint Barton. Y luego la consolaría, claro. Natasha se sorbió la nariz ruidosamente y se alejó un poco del arquero, quien suspiro pesadamente.

Los ojos de Natasha se iluminaron por un momento al ver a Steve —como cada vez que lo hacía—, pero después rompió a llorar más fuerte que antes y se abalanzó sobre su esposo. Clint en cuanto fue librado de los brazos de hierro de Natasha, emprendió una retirada estratégica —que nadie diga que huyó—. Le dio a Steve una mirada de agradecimiento y salió de la cocina tan rápido como le fue posible.

Mientras tanto, el Capitán América sabía lo que tenía que hacer —más o menos— y esperó a que Natasha dijera algo, no quería presionarla.

—¡Oh, Steve! ¿Cómo se supone que sea una buena madre para James si soy un ogro? Lloró desconsoladamente, Steve ya había escuchado eso muchas veces, pero aun así no puede evitar sentirse preocupado y lastimado cada vez que Natasha lo dice. Sabía que sólo eran sus hormonas, pero le era imposible no sentirse mal.

—No eres un ogro —dijo Steve cariñosamente, su mano, como por acto reflejo, se dirigió al vientre de su esposa mientras la abrazaba. Era involuntario, como respirar —. Es sólo que tus hormonas no te dejan en paz. En cuanto James nazca, será el hijo más feliz y amado de todo el mundo. Aun más por su madre.

Natasha no dijo nada y sólo se dejó abrazar por su esposo. Sabía que tenia razón, pero odiaba estar así de gorda, no poder hacer nada y tener esos raros antojos. Pero por sobre todo, odiaba tener esos repentinos cambios de humor, las emociones eran tan intensas, que a pesar de tener un control total sobre ellas como la espía que era, éstas borbotaban a la luz, haciéndola insoportable para cualquier ser humano en un radio de 3 kilómetros, aun peor debería ser para Steve.

Después de un rato, en el que Steve logró calmar a su esposa, y Natasha se sentía mejor en el pecho del Capitán, Steve se atrevió a preguntar por qué su esposa estaba en los brazos de otro hombre. Steve era una persona comprensiva, y sabía que ni su amigo y mucho menos su esposa lo traicionarían, pero los celos, disfrazados de lo que él decía era curiosidad, no lo dejaban en paz.

—Lo qué pasa es que Clint es un idiota. Le contestó con voz nasal en medio de lo que parecía un berrinche.

—¿Olvidó algo del Supermercado? Natasha negó con la cabeza, y se fue con la excusa de dormir un poco.

Steve se quedó ahí en la cocina, primero tomaría una ducha caliente y después iría con su esposa quien seguramente estaría en la habitación que compartían en la Torre Avengers. Eso lo hizo pensar un poco. Natasha se sorprendería mucho cuando la llevará a su nueva casa, una en la que sólo estuvieran ellos y ningún arquero molesto, un asgardiano, y dos ScienceBoyFriens. Claro, esa casa estaba lista desde hace meses, no quería que iniciaran su vida de casados viviendo con sus amigos.

Lamentablemente —o afortunadamente, depende del ángulo— el embarazo de Natasha los había tomado por sorpresa en la Luna de Miel. Fueron un poco más cortas, pero nadie le había quitado la sonrisa de la cara desde que se enteró de que el pequeño James venia en camino. Natasha también estaba radiante de la felicidad, pero tomó un esfuerzo monumental al principio para que Steve lograra convencerla de que sería una buena madre y darle a su hijo a otra familia no era una opción. Así que los planes de mudarse fueron cancelados, allí, tan loco como Nueva York era, no se le ocurría un lugar más seguro que aquel donde los Avengers residían.

Todos estaban contentos, y no tenia la menor duda de que su hijo sería el niño más amado y protegido de cuantos hubiera en el mundo, pero se moría de ganas de estar con su esposa y su hijo en un lugar especial donde estén un poco lejos de la bulliciosa ciudad, los suburbios donde estaba su casa, era uno de los lugares más seguros, tranquilos y hermosos de la ciudad. Ya quería llevar a Natasha con James en sus brazos a su nuevo hogar.

Steve sonrío ante la imagen, y estuvo a punto de irse a tomar esa ducha que necesitaba, pero una nota arrugada al lado de toda esa comida, lo hizo detenerse. Desdobló la pequeña volita arrugada que era la nota, y en ella estaba la perfecta caligrafía de su esposa. Un poco borrosa, pero legible se leía:

 _1\. Lechuga_

 _2\. Rebanadas de queso amarillo_

 _3\. Aderezos Ranch o Chipotle_

 _4.1 Kg. de Jamón_

 _5\. Aceitunas sin hueso_

 _6\. Huevos_

 _7\. Tomates_

 _8\. Pan para Sandiwsh_

Steve termino de leer la lista, y miró la comida sobre la Isla en medio de la cocina. Rió un poco, ahora un poco más calmado. Clint tenía ese particular poder de molestar a Natasha, incluso si no era su intención. La próxima vez que fuera a comprar la despensa, le diría que no se tomara tan literal la lista de compras. Y definitivamente, jamás iría por la despensa de su nueva casa.

* * *

 **Muy bien, ¿qué les pareció? En lo particular, amo el Romanogers, pero el Clintasha y el Brutasha (de hecho, después de la ultima película ellos son cannon) no son lo mio, aunque bueno, amo leer sobre ellosXD. Pero si hicieron bien su tarea sabrán que Steve y Natasha son almas gemelas, se aman y tienen a mi adorado y pequeño James juntos. Si Natasha queda con Brucie, James no podrá nacer, y eso es algo que la humanidad no se puede permitir.**

 **Por otro lado, amo ver a Steve celoso. Es totalmente un deleite:3 Al principio, esto sólo se trataría de como Natasha golpeaba al lindo Barton por ser un tonto y hacer mal las compras, pero mi lado romántico no se pudo resistir y salió a flote, por más que traté de contenerlo —Bah, tampoco me resistí tanto—.**

 **Pd: Hay que hacer una campaña ProClint. El pobre sujeto siempre sale como el bromista, el tonto, o es mutilado en todos los Fics que he leído. Es una parte importante del equipo, con sus flechas pasadas de moda y todo eso. Hay que dejar de pintarlo como el tonto del grupo. Bueno, seré ignorada lo sé, tendría que predicar con el ejemplo, pero no creo poder dejar ir al perfecto conejillo de indias que es Clint.**


End file.
